Unmanned helicopters are powered aircraft that do not require an onboard operator. Instead, unmanned helicopters may fly autonomously or may be piloted remotely. Unmanned helicopters are designed in various forms and sizes and may be used for an array of applications. For example, military organizations and law enforcement may utilize unmanned helicopters in activities such as policing and surveillance. As another example, civilian businesses may use unmanned helicopters for applications such as aerial photography or to deliver parcels. Typically, unmanned helicopters are in the shape of traditional single rotor helicopters or multirotor helicopters (e.g., quadcopters and the like).